


Dreams of Fire

by astrovivir



Category: Original Work
Genre: Comfort, F/F, Night Terrors, Nightmares, Trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 10:12:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16473593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astrovivir/pseuds/astrovivir
Summary: “Only one can die, friend.” Kylene said, watching the fire get closer and closer.“Then let it be her!”





	Dreams of Fire

**Author's Note:**

> I had a nightmare about some Trauma and write this to cope lmao

_ Fire. Fire was a beautiful thing, yet dangerous. A little girl sat surrounded by all the fire. She was trapped with nowhere to go. Surely she would die here. All alone. _

_ This girl’s name was Kylene. _

_ Suddenly she wasn’t alone. Out from the fire walked out another girl. Kylene knew her all too well. _

_ “Lydia..?” Kylene heard herself say. Lydia didn’t reply back. She simply stared at Kylene with cold dead eyes. _

_ “What are you doing here?” She asked in German. “You’ll die if you don’t get out.”  _

_ Lydia shook her head, but said nothing still. _

_ “Only one can die, friend..” Kylene said, watching the fire get closer and closer. _

_ “Then let it be her!” A second voice cried out. Multiple arms emerged from the fire, wrapped around Lydia, and began to pull her back into the fire. _

_ Kylene shot up, running to grab her friend. _

_ “Nein!” She screamed out. “Nein! Lässt sie los! Lässt sie los!!” She cried and cried. But it was no use. The arms were stronger than the little girl was and they easily pulled her friend into the fire to burn with them. _

_ Kylene sobbed, sinking to her knees as the fire got closer and closer. She had failed her friend once again. _

_ “Lena… Lena…” she heard faintly. The same words she heard after dreams like this one. _

 

“Lena..” Lydia, older now, sat beside her friend’s bed. She ran her fingers through Kylene’s hair, attempting to coax her out of the nightmare.

“ _ Lässt sie-“  _ Kylene gasped awake. Her entire body was covered in sweat and she was trembling like a mad man. She looked around frantically, obviously confused about where she was.

“Lena-“ Lydia was cut off by Kylene’s gasp as she whipped around to look at Lydia. Her eyes searched her face rapidly.

“It’s ok, it’s ok. I’m right here.” Lydia said gently, slowly reaching her hands out to Her friend.

Kylene looked at her hands, back at Lydia, then back at her hands again. She let out a shaky breath and put her own hands forward, linking them with Lydia’s.

“Which one was it?” Lydia asked quietly, moving to join Kylene on top of the bed. 

“Fire..” Kylene muttered. Her throat felt scratchy.

Lydia nodded in understanding. The fire dream was the most common dream for Kylene to have.

“There’s no fire here,  _ mein Schatz,  _ no fire to hurt us.” Lydia moved a hand to Kylene’s cheek, rubbing her thumb against the other girl’s face.

Kylene leaned into the touch. “You’re warm.. warm like fire, Lia.” She murmured.

Lydia hummed. “Fire can be good sometimes.”

Kylene looked at Lydia. Her brown eyes searching for something. “Would you ever burn me?” She asked.

“ _ Noch nie _ .” Lydia answered almost immediately.

Kylene’s gaze dropped. She was exhausted. She felt herself drop back down onto her pillow and tugged Lydia’s arm to follow her. Lydia laid down beside her and watched Kylene, whose eyes were distant.

“Stay with me?” Kylene asked, her voice dazed and her German accent thicker than usual.

“Of course, my love.” Lydia answered. She saw the faintest trace of a smile upon Kylene’s lips. She moved forward and pressed a gentle kiss upon them, eliciting a sigh from Kylene.

Kylene scooted closer to Lydia and buried her face in the crook of the other girl’s neck.

“Good night, Lia..” kylene whispered.

“Good night, Lena.” Lydia whispered back.

No nightmares visited Kylene afterwards.

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve got more abt these ocs on IG (@acidheavens) under the tags #fsoc_lydia & #fsoc_kylene


End file.
